Nuestra Historia
by AguussThiinhaaCullen
Summary: "Como diablos mi vida cambio de la noche a la mañana, y por que nunca me lo dijeron, ¿mi vida fue una mentira siempre? ¿A donde se iban cuando decian que era a trabajar? No entiendo nada y me siento realmente frustrada" Ichiruki y muchas parejas mas.
1. Prologo

Prefacio: Descubriendo Secretos

Akemii Pov

Como diablos mi vida cambio de la noche a la mañana, y por que nunca me lo dijeron, ¿mi vida fue una mentira siempre? ¿A donde se iban cuando decian que era a trabajar? No entiendo nada y me siento realmente frustrada, ahora despues de 15 años me entero que soy hija de ''Shinigamis''. Hola me llamo Akemii Kurosaki, estatura y cuerpo promedio, pelo naranja, tengo 15 años, toco la guitarra, tengo ojos violetas, soy Hija de Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia, no soy hija unica por suerte, tengo a mi geme, y ni te atrevas a llamanos mellizas, Mitsuko Kurosaki o Mitsu como la llamo yo tiene el pelo negro a 10cm despues de los hombros y tiene ojos azules. Nuestro hermanito Kay Kurosaki tiene 8 años, pelo color naranja y ojos dorados, es La Copi Viva de nuestro padre, es muy pegado a mama pero cuando vienen sus ''amiguitos'' no lo ves en horas, despues sigue Kaoru Kurosaki, tiene 4 años, pelo negro a unos 2 cm despues de los hombros, a comparacion de Mitsu, Kay, Raye, mi hermanita de 5 meses, y yo que somos palidos como mi mama, el tiene el tono de piel de mi papa, es decir un poquito mas bronceadito :D, Raye, como ya dije, tiene 5 meses, aunque es pequeña ya tiene el pelo naranja con rizos y ojos azules. Terminando con la presentacion, asi es como mi vida cambio, mire a Mitsuko que se veia igual que yo, Kaoru y Kay que parecen bastante enojados y eso era de esperarce, quien diria que lo que iba a pasar esa tarde nos iba a cambiar la vida para siempre...


	2. Descubriendo Secretos

Capitulo 1: Descubriendo Secretos.

Todo empezó como un día común, me desperté, desayune, fui al instituto, hable con mis amigas, sobreviví a las clases, salí del instituto. Me considero una persona normal, como cualquiera de las miles de millones del mundo, o el mundo que creía conocer, un mal presentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo y un escalofrío mi columna vertebral, no tuve esa sensación desde que me dijeron o mas bien me iban a decir que iba a tener otra hermana, desvíe mi mirada hacia Mitsuko, estábamos calladas, cosa rara entre nosotras, caminamos hacia la entrada de nuestra casa, acerque mi mano hacia el picaporte de la puerta principal y me sorprendió lo que vi.

-Mama…- La mire sorprendida y nos dio una sonrisa.

-Vamos, suban a cambiarse que tenemos algo que eh… decirles- note que estaba nerviosa, movía sus manos rápidamente, no quise presionarla así que entre, en cambio Mitsuko se quedo en la puerta.

-Que sucede mama- dijo mas como exclamación que pregunta, algo ocultaba y parecía grave por lo cual decidí interrumpir.

-Vamos Mitsuko, no seas impacientes- me miro y asintió con la cabeza, esa era una de las ventajas de ser gemelas, nos entendíamos con una mirada, subimos casi corriendo a cambiarnos.

Una sensación rara me invadió, mire mi cuarto y varios recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, vi mi guitarra y miles de letras pasaron por mi mente, seguramente se me olvidarían, camine asía mi closet y mire mi ropa, no era una obsesionada pero me gustaba vestirme bien, agarre un jean azul y una remera rosa con letras "A" por todos lados y de todos colores, fui a mi espejo y agarre un broche y me hice una cola de caballo dejando un par de mechones naranjas a los costados. Mi hermana y yo tenemos gustos totalmente diferentes en muchas cosas, por ejemplo, la ropa, ella estaba vestida con un vestido de tono infantil violeta con detalles rosados, tenia el pelo suelto con una bincha, según mi padre, mi madre también era de vestirse así antes, a diferencia mía, ella tiene el pelo negro, pero en el resto somos idénticas, nos miramos y sonreímos, bajamos corriendo y vimos a mis papas y mis hermanos sentados, y mi mama con Raye en brazos, otro escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, muchos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza, y el principal era "Genial, seguro otro bebe" sinceramente para mi estábamos bien así en numero de habitantes de esta casa, pero nunca espere que dirían esto, al principio pensé que era un juego o una broma cruel "no somos lo que pensamos que somos" una "aclaración" me tranquilizo, pero todavía un miedo recorría mi cabeza, todos los Kurosaki somos "Shinigamis" ya con solo pensar esa palabra me dan escalofríos, sabia que mis primas, mis mejores amigas, eran iguales a nosotros o eso nos dijeron mama y papa, eso hacia que no me sienta como un bicho raro, la historia de cómo se conocieron fue algo hermoso, pero una frase me hizo estremecer, "Debemos volver al Seireitei", ahí todo mi mundo se derrumbo, fuimos hasta nuestro cuarto a empacar, pues esta misma noche partiríamos allí, cerramos la puerta y no pude contener mas mis lagrimas, no quería separarme de el, sentí los brazos de Mitsuko y escuche sus consuelos que lograron calmarme, luego lo llamaría y me despediría, de repente escuche el tono de mi celular, mas bien su tono, y me apresure a contestar.

-Hola Akemi –siempre me alegraba escuchar su voz, creo que me ahorro saldo que el me llamara.

-Hola Ren, ¿Cómo estas?- no podía decirle así como hacia "me voy"

-Mal y ¿vos?- note la tristeza en su voz.

-Peor que nunca, ¿Por qué estas mal?-

-Me voy Akemi, por eso –me quede en shock, será posible que…

-Adonde vas?- trate de parecer calmada y que no se note la ilusión en mi voz, no quería que me malinterpretara.

-No te puedo decir, si te lo dijo pensarías que estoy loco- dijo para soltar un suspiro.

-Créeme, más loco que lo que me paso hoy no puede ser-

-¿Qué te paso a ti?-

-También me voy- dije como si nada, no quiero decirle la verdad, y si solo es una coincidencia, no quiero que piense que soy una loca.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- supongo que tenia la misma ilusión que yo.

- No me creerías-

-Tus padres también te dijeron algo que creías que era una broma de mal gusto pero al parecer es real ¿verdad?-

-Si y a ti-

-Creo que iremos juntos Akemi- sonreí y sentí como si mi mundo se reconstruyera.

-Bueno en ese caso nos vemos. Te amo- espero que así sea

-Lo mismo dijo, te amo- y termino la llamada.

Empaque toda mi ropa de manera impaciente, estaba nerviosa y mucho, el reloj marcaba las nueve en punto, media hora mas y todo cambiaria.

-Ey, Tierra llamando a Akemi!-y si, otra vez me perdí en mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?- trataba de sonar tranquila pero cada vez me sentía mas emocionada, pero las dudas volvieron.

-¡Por dios! Akemi escúchame, ya tenemos que irnos- la mire y vi como agarraba su inseparable block de dibujo y abría la puerta. –Te espero abajo-Escuche la puerta cerrarse y mire mi habitación una vez mas, agarre una mochila con parte de la ropa, ya que la mayoría estaba en una valija ya en la entrada, abri la puerta y baje las escaleras.

Aguuss: HOLA! xDDD, bueno, espero que le alla gustado y si, es MUUUUUUUY corto y es que empeze el colegio esta semana y no tuve tiempo de NADA apenas de escribir y nisiquiera pude entrar a internet, ademas de ingles cultural, y bue, que se le va a hacer, voy a hacer lo posible para actualizar mañana, ose, escribir el capi siguiente hoy a la noche u.u, gracias por los comentarios, y..

Farraha: HOLA!

Aguuss:QUE !#$%&/()=?=)(/&%" HACES ACA!

Farraha: vine por que estaba aburrida...

Aguuss:bueno, raus de aqui (Raus: es como decir Sali de aca, nye, lo aprendi de mi abuela), que estoy ocupada. Sali o te saco del fic ¬¬

Farraha:NOOO! T.T

Aguuss: bueno perdon por la interrupcion, pro ella es farraha, que seria una parte de mi que me jode cuando escribo, y que va a ser parte del fic, y..

Farraha: Pueedo plisss presentar a los otros personjes plisss.

Aguuss:ok ¬¬

Farraha: Bueno voy a decir los nombres y a los padres de las Familias principales, y voy a ponerles un punto (.) al lado de los que van a ser importantes, voy a poner los que van a aparecer ahora...

Los Kurosaki: Akemi y Mitsuko (15) Kay (8) Kaoru (4) Raye (5 meses)

Los Hitsugaya (Aclaro que va a ser Hitsukarin): Yukiko (15) Etsuko (8) Toshio (1)

Los Shiffer: Akina (15) Hime (8)

Los Abarai: Ren (16)

Los Janatari: Farraha (15)

Los Kuchiki: Sakura (15)

Aguuss y Farraha: Sayonara!


	3. Gran Cambio y Maldito Perro

Mitsuko pov

Esto es increíble, como un `Chicos vengan a la sala` se transformaba en `Somos Shinigamis y por lo tanto ustedes también`. Lo primero que pensé fue que era una broma, y de muy mal gusto ya que según lo que escuche en la escuela "Shinigamis" era Dios de la muerte, estoy conciente de que yo y mis hermanos podemos ver espíritus, así que es posible, la siguió el Enojo, por que diablos nunca y repito NUNCA nos lo dijeron, y ahora después de 15 años tiene la cara para hablar, bueno no es como si nos digieran "son adoptadas" pero es un secreto de años y que nos concierne a todos nosotros, desde ellos hasta Raye, por tercero Ira, ¡Nos mintieron durante años y dijeron que todo era Imaginación! ¡Nos hicieron pensar que estábamos Locos! ¡Ver fantasmas es solo tu imaginación hija! y ahora que dicen, por cuarto Culpa, si culpa, este no es su mundo, y están acá por nuestra culpa, nos dieron lo mejor y nos hicieron creer que éramos normales por alguna razón, los conozco y no nos mienten por nada y por ultimo Aceptación, y bueno que se iba a hacer, nunca fuimos normales y lo sabemos, Mejor, somos dioses, no cualquiera puede decir eso…

-Sabemos que lo que hicimos es imperdonable, pero esperamos que entiendan y que esto lo hicimos por el bien de ustedes, para que tengan una vida normal, el Seireitei es seguro pero… después de un digamos que "suceso" decidimos que lo mejor era venir al mundo humano, algunos se quedaron, pero la mayoría decidimos volver…-Genial, el sentimiento de culpa vuelve, aunque mezclado con felicidad, ¿La mayoría? ¿Hay más Shinigamis? ¿Seireitei? ¿Suceso? ¿Tenemos más familia? ¿Tenemos otra prima además de Yukiiko Hitsugaya? ¿Cómo será el Seireitei? pero ¿El Seireitei es su hogar? ¿Por nuestra culpa lo abandonaron?

-Ahora lo mejor es volver, aunque si ustedes no quieren puedo pedir a mis asistentes de la fuerza secreta que hagan guardia en la casa-¿Asistentes? ¿Fuerza secreta? ¿Mama era importante en el Seireitei? ¿Qué es ese "suceso" tan peligroso que sucedió?

-Mama, papa, ¿que paso en el Seireitei? ¿Por qué nos tuvimos que ir?-Tuve que decirlo, esas preguntas me estaban matando.

-Es un tema complicado en el cual no deben meterse ni preocuparse, nosotros lo resolveremos-Nos regalo esa sonrisa calida que siempre nos tranquiliza, y hoy no era la excepción.

-Ahora iremos todos a la casa de Urahara, ahí deben estar los otros también-Dijo mas tranquilo mi papa, al principio puedo jurar que estaba temblando

-¿Quienes otros?-Puedo jurar que hablamos los 4 a la vez

-Ya lo sabrán, ahora vayan a cambiarse, en media hora vamos ¿OK?

Yo y Akemi corrimos a nuestra habitación y pude ver el lado sensible de Akemi, uno que hace tiempo no veía, es mi hermana y odio verla triste, aunque a veces los cambios traen felicidad pero ¿A que precio?

Farraha Pov.

Odio sentirme tan confundida, tan engaña, yo no soy de enojarme con facilidad, pero esta vez se pasaron, creo que mi cara todavía no volvió a su tono durazno después de que me puse roja de la ira, y bueno, quien no reaccionaria así después de saber que sus padres eran Shinigamis, trate de tranquilizarme, no me gusta estar roja. Mi nombre es Farraha Janatari, soy hija de Yuzu Kurosaki y Jinta Janatari, tengo 15 años, mi mama me tuvo cuando tenia 16 años, soy alta, aunque no la exageración, soy pelirroja y me teñí las puntas de rubio, soy muy tranquila y rara vez me enojo, siempre hice y di todo por mis padres para enorgullecerlos, en parte es por que obviamente los amo pero la realidad es diferente y solamente mis amigas lo saben, siento una gran culpa, ¿Por qué? Por haberle arruinado la vida a mis padres, no me pueden engañar con que me planearon por que nadie piensa en tener un bebe a los 16 años, muchas veces me siento una carga para ellos pero intento disimularlo.

Llegamos, paramos frente a un lugar conocido para mi, la "Tienda" de Uruhara, aunque tienda no tenga casi nada, llegamos y tocamos la puerta, rápidamente nos abrieron y mi madrina me recibió con un abrazo, Yoruichi, mi segunda madre, ella no podía tener hijos y me veía a mi como una, me mimaba y consentía y simplemente no podía quejarme, a eso agréguenle que soy hija única, es decir, era mimada dentro y fuera de mi casa, pasaron media hora, en la que me explicaron con detalle todo lo que significaba ser Shinigami, cada vez me intereso mas todo lo que ese mundo ofrecía, tenia curiosidad de ir y ver todo lo que era, me parece muy mágico, casi irreal.

Al paso de media hora apareció Ren, decidimos bajar para que todos tengan sus charlas de "adultos", hablamos de cosas triviales y derepente escuchamos que alguien bajaba al "sótano" donde estábamos, nos dimos vuelta y vi a varias personas bajar, personas que reconocí al instante.

-Ey mellis apúrense…- trate de no reírme al ver la cara de Mitsuko.

-Hola Fa- La mire con mala cara, odio que me digan "Fa" mi nombre es Farraha no Fa. Vi a Yukiiko caminar con cara de cómo si hubieran matado a alguien.

-Que pasa Yukii- no me gusta que la gente que quiero sufra

-¡Nada! ¡No pasa nada!- dijo gritando y se fue caminando, con Mitsuko nos miramos y la seguimos.

-Yukiiko-nada-Yukiiko- pude ver su pelo blanco y fuimos corriendo hacia ella que estaba mirando al vacío- ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?-

-Si no es nada- todavía no nos dirigió la mirada- Solamente estupideces-soltó una lagrima.

-¿Estas así por todo lo que paso hoy? Yukii estamos juntas en esto, va a ser divertido…- me interrumpió con una frase que nunca voy a poder olvidar.

-10 años, biológicamente tengo 10 años, aunque parezca de 15- ahora entendí por que estaba así, quien no lo estaría después de enterarse de un trauma tan grande, con Mitsuko la abrazamos y tratamos de tranquilizarla, cosa que tardamos media hora.

-Ey, no importa, para nosotras vos tenes 15, se que debe ser duro, pero vos sos fuerte, a vos una estupidez así no te va a afectar- vi como se empezaba a reponer.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema- dijo Mitsuko para aligerar el ambiente- para ustedes quien va a venir con una marca en el cuello, Ren o Akemi- las tres nos reímos.

-Para mi Akemi- creo que era lo más obvio

-Para mi Ren- dijo Yukiiko

-Para mi ambos y viene desarreglados- Mitsuko era la mas pervertida entre nosotras.

pasamos lo que quedaba de tiempo hablando de boludeses hasta que llego el momento que todos bajaron, entre ellos mis primitas y las zorras, dijo las tiernas y dulces Gina Ichimaru y Akina Shiffer, una me caía peor que la otra, ni las salude, salude a sus padres, vimos como se habría una portal, y caminamos hacia nuestra nueva vida.

Llegamos y era algo simplemente mágico, caminamos todos juntos y trate de no perderme, si, yo me pierdo hasta en un laberinto para nenes de 5 años.

Despues de burlarme junto con Yukiiko, Mitsuko y Mina(descripcion al final) fuimos todos al Seireitei y la unica palabra para describirlo era GUA! era hermso y bastante tradicional por asi decirlo, ya era madrugada y todos o por lo menos lo mas jovenes estabamos bastante despiertos, al estar nuestra futura casa llena de polvo por el poco uso nos dirigimos toda la bola a la mancion Kuchiki.

Akemii Pov.

No niego que estaba nerviosa, conoceria a mis tios, segun lo que me dijieron se llamaban Byakuya y Hisana Kuchiki, pero ¿Que pensaran de mi? ¿Les caere bien? no soy alguien que se deja llevar por lo que las personas piensan, pero es raro, todo esto es raro...

-Avril!- escuche un llamado y unos ¿Ladridos? Mierda!. Vi a Ren tratar de no reirse y le di un pequeño y lo mas disimulado codazo en las costillas.-Avril trae eso ahora!- estabamos en la puerta y vi como mi mama sonreia y daba unos leves golpes, indicando que habiamos llegado.

-Nee-chan! Ya llegaron ¿Como estan?- Vi como se saludaban y nos presentaban, pero escuche ese maldito ladrido, creo que no habia dicho que meti a mi perrita Nannu en mi mochila.-Ella es Avril, nuestra Golden- era una golden blanca y que me miro para despues gruñirme, instintivamente me escondi detras de Ren, esta perrita me hiba a joder la vida...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hey como estan, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si no diganme en que puedo mejorar...Nee, criticas o lo que sea son aceptadas.

Pd:

Mina Yasutora, hija de Chad Yasutora y Maria, una chica mexicana que chad conocio a los 19 años, Maria tambien puede ver espiritus, Mina tien un gemelo llamado Sebastian de 13 años tambien y un hermano de 16 al igual que Ren que tiene 16 años por lo cual eran compañeros de curso.

Bueno Sayonara...


	4. Conociendo a Sakura Kuchiki

Akemii Pov

Después del incidente con ese maldito perro que casi se come a mi Nannuu e hizo que me den un sermón de "Por que diablos trajiste a un gato aquí" me dejaron conservarla, no iba a avon dañar a mi compañera de todos estos años.

-¡Ese maldito gato esta malditamente endemoniado!- Dijo Ren Señalando a Nannuu, no otra vez con lo mismo

-Que no esta endemoniado Ren ¡ES SOLO UNA GATO!- Según el Nannuu era un demonio que estaba encerrado en el cuerpo de un gato ¡Ridículo!

-¡Akemii si te dijo que ese gato tiene algo es que tiene algo! ¡Piensas que te mentiría en algo así!- En parte era razonable, pero por dios, era solo un malditamente ordinario G-A-T-O.

-¡Y tu que me miras!- Dijo señalándola, ella solo estaba lamiendo su patita y por el grito lo miro.

- Ren no quiero discutir ¿Si? Déjala tranquila que no molesta a nadie.- Por dios que tenia contra mi gatita- Si no es tan tiernita toda marroncito con reflejos rubios.

-Tierna será para ti- dijo en susurro pero decidí ignorarlo.

-Oh Gommen-nee por lo que Avril estuvo por hacer- Dijo Hisana, mi tía, bastante avergonzada.

-Ojala ese perro si se hubiera comido a ese gato de mierd…-No lo deje terminar y lo pise, nadie insultado a mi gata. Lo que trajo una discusión que empezó con el por que lo había pisado, después de por que había la había comprado, de por que le había puesto "Nannuu", y termino sobre el pelo de Nannuu, si, sobre el color de su pelo.

La tarde paso tranquila, hasta que Hisana-Chan nos presento a Haji y Riku Ukitake, digamos que la conexión fue inmediata entra Haji y Farrah, Mitsuko y Riku, no niego que me sentí celosa al principio pero recordé que mi hermana soporta a mi y a Ren si queja, ahora veo lo que se siente compartir a una hermana, y mas si es tu gemela, así que supe que tendría que aprender a compartirla, aunque piensen que es muy rápido para sacar conclusiones sobre si mi hermana va a estar o no con Riku Ukitake, vi la conexión entre ellos y fue tan fuerte que supe que nada ni nadie la podría romper.

Mitsuko Pov.

Lo vi y quede prendida de su hermosura, era alto, de ojos marrones chocolates profundos y pelo azabache igual al mío, nos miramos e instantáneamente sentí como el se volvía parte de mi.

-Haji...- Nunca espera que Farrah hiciera lo que acabo de ver que hizo, si, se tiro sobre el tal "Haji" que era igual al hermoso chico frente mío, después de balbuceo d parte de ambos, entendí que se habían conocido en el mundo humano y que no se habían vuelto a ver, por la reacción de ambos pude ver que se amaban, la reacción es decir el gran y apasionado beso entre ambos.

Pasamos la noche en la mansión Kuchiki, al parecer nuestra prima Sakura se había quedado en la casa de una tal Naomi y Eiko, Según lo que escuche tiene nuestra edad, las chicas y Ren nos quedaríamos en una habitación, seguramente con alguna cámara escondida, ni yo soy tan descuidada para dejar a Akemii y Ren sin vigilarlos, sentí que esta noche iba a ser larga.

Ya era de mañana y estaba ansiosa por conocer a Sakura-Chan, mis tíos me caían bien, y como no conocíamos el Seireitei nos tuvimos que quedar en la mansión hasta que nuestros padres vuelvan y nos mostrara nuestra casa, creo que, permanente. Faharrah estaba sentada en las piernas de Haji mientras peinaba a Yukiiko, Akemii y Ren estaban sentados abrazados y hablando de nose que, Gina y Akina estaban observando "disimuladamente" a mi hermana, su novio y mi novio, aunque todavía no oficial, mirando con recelo, sentimos todos el sonido de la puerta y pude ver como aparecían tres personas. Una era una chica de aproximadamente 15 años, era media petisa, con cabello color azabache corto y con puntas que señalaban a todos lados, tenia una sonrisa y parecía alegre pero firme a la vez, tenia un cuerpo perfecto, vestía ropa humana, aunque se ve muy costosa, un short Rosado-Fucsia con una remera color negra y con botas negras hasta la rodilla, lo que mas sorprendía era su collar, parecía de Oro con una piedra rosa que debía medir por lo menos 5 m. de largo. La segunda chica era un poco mas alta, cabello color negro y u poco mas esbelta, ella vestía un short negro, con una remera gris con un corazón rojo en el centro con unas hall Star de un color negro rojizo con bordes rojo, el chico, que parecía ser pariente de la segunda chica por algunas rasgos, era rubio y el mas alto de los tres, vestía con una remera negra que tenia palabras que no alcance a leer y con un pantalón blanco y tenia unas hall Star negras. La más petisa se nos acerco.

-Hola soy Sakura Kuchiki- al estar a unos pasos de mi, vi algo que me dejo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sus ojos eran rosados pálidos oscuros, y creo que no fui yo sola la que lo noto,-y ustedes son...?-

-ah, eh yo soy Mitsuko Kurosaki- le extendí mi mano y luego de unos segundos la estrecho.

-Son parientes de Kurosaki Ichigo, dijo, por el apellido- dijo dudosa

- Si, yo- me señale- ella- señale a Akemii que asintió con la cabeza-y ellos dos- dije señalando Kaoru y Kay- Somos sus hijos-la vi abrir los ojos con sorpresa y después sonreír.

-Eso quiere decir que somos primas.- dijo con una voz que notaba felicidad y me saco a mi una sonrisa, algo me decía que nos llevaríamos mas que bien.-Ellos son Eiko –Dijo señalando al chico- y Naomi-Señalando a la chica- vuestros padres se conocen desde hace tiempo, seguramente es algo nuevo para ustedes todo esto, pero quédense tranquilos que pronto se van a acostumbrar.- parecía alguien muy alegre, la persona a la cual amigos le deben sobrar. Hable varias veces con Saku-Chan y aprendí muchas cosas sobre ella, en pocas horas vi como ella y Naomi-Chan se iban adaptando a nuestro grupo, y que de entrada no se llevo muy bien con Gina y Akina, aunque ahora veo como el chico que babeaba por Yukiiko, creo que su nombre era Eiko, hablaba con Sakura en otro idioma y se ruborizaba mientras ella reía,

Sakura Pov

Eran muy agradables, tal como mi tío había dicho, dirigí por curiosidad mi mirada hacia Eiko y vi algo sorprendente, por lo cual lo burlaría por el resto de su vida.

"Deja de babear soberano entupido"- Me miro y frunció el seño, habíamos aprendido a hablar español, en realidad me habían obligado a aprender a hablar español y yo los obligue a ellos a aprender también.

"Niña idiota, yo no babeo por nadie"- reí disimuladamente, es entretenido hacerlo enojar.

-"Cuidado que vas a inundar mi patio babeando por la chica de pelo blanco"- Si decía su nombre ella se daría cuenta

-"Que yo no babeo por nadie escuchaste"- pude ver que se ruborizo

-"Admítelo y te dejo de joder"- quería escuchar que tenia razón

-"OK, estoy babeando por la chica de pelo blanco, y su nombre Y-u-k-i-k-o"- me reí a carcajadas, aunque el pensaba que ella no entendía lo que el decía, sonreí al recordar mi conversación con Yukiiko Hitsugaya

Flash Back.

-Y que te gusta hacer Yukiiko?- había aprendido bastante de ella en un par de horas, como que, le encantaba bailar y jugar al futbol, que había pasado recientemente por un gran trauma al enterarse de su verdadera edad, pero que no le tomaba importancia.

-Y cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo hablar idiomas…-

-Que idiomas hablas?-

-Emm… Ingles, Español y obviamente japonés y vos hablas idiomas?-

-Soy hija de nobles, me obligaron a aprender idiomas desde que tengo memoria, Hablo ingles, español, portugués, Frances, coreano, Irlandés, chino mandarina y japonés-

Fin de Flash Back

El se dio vuelta y vio a una Yukiko Sonrojada y a una Naomi a poco de estallar de la risa.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Eiko, que no somos los únicos que hablamos otros idiomas idiota- Me miro y supe que era hora de correr.

I Come Back!

Si, me tarde demasiado en actualizar pero fue por una buena razón: Me teñí el pelo (si lo se no es razón pero hace un mes no sabia de que color así que estuvo eso en mi cabeza todo el tiempo por lo cual es fic termino en el lugar mas remoto de mi memoria) y me cambie de colegio (Realmente no aguantaba mas, era demasiado frustrante ir ahí y no tenia ganas de nada, pero al cambiarme me subió el animo y d nuevo las ideas PERO al cambiarme los horarios no conseguía tiempo para escribir y los fines de semana aprovechaba a full la compu, además de que ahora voy a la tarde).

Aclaraciones:

# Riku y Haji (Nombres sacados de Blood +) son idénticos, esto va traer líos y confusiones entre Farrah y Mitsuko

# Avril (El Perro) es un Golden, perro de Sakura Kuchiki

# Nannuu (El gato) es como digamos, mi versión pero en gato, en mi nuevo Cole me dicen Nannuu y mi nuevo pelo es Marrón chocolate con reflejos rubios, pensé que no me iba a quedar por soy morena pero amo mi nuevo color.

# Se que Eiko es nombre masculino pero lo puse como nombre de un chico, no es como ofensa a nadie, como los segundos nombre de 99 % de mis personajes es estadounidense, quise que el primero de todos sea japonés, excepto Farrah.

#Nos vemos Pronto

Aguussthiinhaacullen:.

Si Quieren saber cuando actualizo agrengenme a Face: Facebook. com / LaaNaannuu


End file.
